Arrested in Mexico
by Love the wallflowers
Summary: Katriana Bishop gets arrested in Mexico and has to call upon a very rich very cute friend of hers. R&R! X AN: not very long!


**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't published anything for a while but I've been on holiday. I hope your all having a great summer!  
Anyways, while I was away I read ****_Heist Society _****by Ally Carter and fell in love with it! (Well, fell in love with Hale really... heheJ) but I wrote a number of short stories while reading it and now I'm back I'll start typing them up.  
I finished ****_Uncommon Criminals _****yesterday! O.o really, really good! Can't wait for ****_Perfect Scoundrel _****next year! XX**

"You have one phone call Miss Bishop" Said the officer who sat on the desk in front of me, I held out my hand for the phone and he passed it to me.  
I sighed and dialled.

"The Hale family's butler Marcus, how can I help you?" Asked the voice of the man who was the Hale's family most relied on butler (well okay, he was the _only _butler that worked for the Hale family.) I took a deep breath  
"Marcus, its Kat" I said, the phone went silent for a second, and then I heard a voice in the background  
"Marcus? Who's on the phone?" It was Hale. I swallowed and my stomach flipped  
"Excuse me a moment Master Hale" Marcus said and I heard him walk out the room "Miss Bishop! How can I help you?" Asked Marcus a tone entered his voice that I'd never heard before. Shock maybe?  
"Marcus, did I hear Hale a moment ago?" I asked  
"Yes Mam"  
"I need to speak to him" I said  
"Of course miss. Please wait" He said, and went back through to the other room "Mr. Hale, it's" he paused and I'm guessing he smiled because I heard someone say "What?" "It's Miss. Bishop Sir. She wants to talk to you" There was the sound of someone jumping out a chair; it scrapped loudly across the floor  
"Kitty!" I could hear the smile in his voice "are you okay? Where are you? What's-"  
"Hale, shut up. I need your help. I've been" I glanced at the 2 officers and sighed "arrested."  
"WHAT!" Yelled Hale  
"What's wrong? Hale, give me the phone!" I winced  
"Hale, please tell me that was not my father" I mumbled  
"Erm, yeah it kinda is" Hale admitted sheepishly  
"Then that means you must be at..." I couldn't finish the sentence  
"Uncle Eddie's? Yeah" Hale said "Robert, she's fine. She's just been in a small car crash" Hale lied easily, but it was the worst I'd ever heard.  
But my dad seemed to buy it.  
"Is she okay?" My father asked a tone of panic in his voice  
"She's fine Bobby" Hale answered smoothly  
"Hale, I need you to come bail me out" I begged  
"Sure thing. Where are you?"  
"Mexico. I was on my way home" I muttered the last sentence  
"I'll be there in an hour Kat, I promise" Hale said and I could almost see the smile  
"Okay, don't-"  
"I won't"  
"Okay. And Hale-?"  
"I'll bring my cheque book don't worry Kitty" Hale said "bye"  
"Bye" I echoed and hung up, but not before I heard him said  
"Marcus, we're gunna need the jet"

I looked back at the officer and handed the phone back  
"My friends coming" I said, the officer nearest the door laughed  
"I doubt he'll be able to bail you out Miss Bishop" He said  
"And whys that?" I asked  
"It'll cost him a fair amount of cash to do that, if you want to drop the case all together" The officer nearest me said  
"I wouldn't worry. He's very rich" I explained a small smile on my lips, the officer frowned  
"How rich?" He asked  
"A billionaire if must know" I said, the two men exchanged looks and I could see by the expression on their face's that I had won and that they'd lost probably the most interesting case of their careers.

Where a 17 year old girl who was too short and too innocent looking to have done it, had robbed a bank clean, by herself, in the middle of the day

** Well, I hope you like it! Please review! Like I said I've written lots of short ones so I'll put them up soon too. If anyone's looking for a book to read do read the ****_Heist Society _****novels because they are brilliant!  
Have a great summer guys!  
Love Converse x**

...


End file.
